1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an educational toy. In particular, the invention relates to an interactive educational toy allowing for transformation of the toy into a parallelogram of various shapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amusement devices in the shape of three dimensional geometric solids, in the form of cubes, rectanguloids, pyramids, orbs or more sophisticated shapes, have provided challenge and entertainment for many years. These puzzle devices range from those consisting of a few pieces which can be easily assembled to those which include several pieces having intricate interlocking shapes requiring assembly in a precise order.
While the puzzles known in the prior art provide many hours of entertainment some do suffer from major drawbacks. When in their disassembled condition, the parts can be lost or misplaced, thereby making it impossible to complete the puzzle. Often, when partially assembled, some prior art puzzles require a high degree of manual dexterity to hold the pieces in their proper spatial orientation until other pieces locking the subgroup together are brought into position.